Candor
new format incoming... eventually. i'm not good at coding. SUMMARY THIS EXPERIMENT IS PROPERTY OF PROJECT DIVINITY. #2518 is the current 'female' IceWing subject within the project. It was created for the primary purpose of search-and-rescue, with secondary usage in first aid and tracking. It is the most passive of the fourteen subjects, and is practically unable to harm any dragons, though its rather intense friendliness can be overwhelming to some. Note 01: We gave it a list of possible names today, and told it to pick one. Please address it by whatever it chooses. |} '''PHENOTYPE' #2518 is not the strangest of Divinity's subjects, but 'she' cannot be considered normal by any draconic standards. It is covered in thick, extremely soft white and gray fur, with small patches of silvery scales on its sides and tail. Its face is very canine, complete with a dark dog-like nose, pointed ears, and thick, shaggy fur. It has a compact but powerful frame designed for extended periods of swift flight (possibly at high altitudes), with a long tail, strong legs, and large, powerful wings. It is strong enough to carry another dragon in flight for a long distance. On its upper neck, tail tip, and lower back to mid-tail, it has what can only be referred to as spines, despite the fact that they are in fact mutated feathers, likely as a result of its albatross genes, despite the percentage of its genome they make up being incredibly small (6%). As a small dragonet, its tail was short and curled, like a sled dog's, but as it grew it lengthened and straightened out. It has strange paws that are an odd cross between draconic and canine, with black claws (which must be trimmed regularly to prevent them from becoming too sharp), long toes, and soft pads. Its wing 'arms' are furred, but said fur is much shorter, and. The membranes of its wings are slightly translucent and the ventral sides have a slight glossiness, and appear quite ice-like when exposed to strong natural light. Vestigial feathers can be seen via x-rays of its wing 'arms', but they did not develop properly. Its body has markings on it that resemble a husky's, which is quite odd, considering its primary non-draconic donor is a Saint Bernard. Scientists are unsure as to what tweaking resulted in these patterns being dominant over the tawny patches and dark face it was planned to have. Its eyes are a bright blue, like a cloudless sky during a northern summer. When outside of its designated quarters (and occasionally inside), it wears a soft gray collar with a tracker sewn into it, and its serial code burnt onto the side. It is incredibly difficult and time-consuming for the subject to remove said collar, but there is still the possibility of another experiment taking it off. If any attempts are made to do so, the collar will need to be traded out for a metal one. Note 02: Focus on encouraging its empathy. A cold-hearted killer is not what we need. BEHAVIOR #2518 was designed originally for search-and-rescue, though it showed more promise as and was thus retrained to be a passive aide to the rest of the projects' subjects, in case any were injured or stranded, and as such is specifically designed and conditioned to possess high levels of empathy and trust in them, even those it would likely be utterly terrified of if left to its own devices, such as #7613 or #1914. As a result of its complete trust in the other subjects, it is quite gullible, and believes almost anything they tell it to be true (this has led to its unwitting involvement in a series of pranks and escape attempts, amid other things). #2518 has excellent senses--especially of sight, smell, and hearing--so that it can track and locate its assigned target(s) in any climate, anywhere from the high mountains of the Sky Kingdom to the salty, open oceans of the Sea Kingdom, and anywhere in between. (Note: it is not effective in the desert or upper levels of the rainforest, and has been noted to overheat easily.) It desperately craves positive physical contact, such as petting or brushing. It is very obedient, and does not question orders if it believes that they are for a good cause. But not all dragons are perfect, and #2518 has its share of flaws. When not assigned a task, it often pauses and forgets what it was doing, and stares off into space. It has mild claustrophobia, and dislikes being in an enclosed area, or areas that appear to be enclosed (its quarters have been expanded so much nobody remembers the size of the original room). It is very possessive of any items given to it, and will often attempt to get them back through force. It has trouble sitting still, and gets excited quickly, often over small things. Note 03: Subject possesses certain animalistic behaviors that make it less societally sufficient than most experiments, likely caused by an instability in its canine genes. Investigate further. HISTORY :Creation ::#2518 was one of several concepts for an IceWing subject, alongside what would eventually become #6549 and [ ]. Due to its lack of obvious military use, it was set aside in favor of the other concept, which was then terminated at only 7 years of age, despite having an expected lifespan of roughly 30 years. Thus, the passive subject's genetic blueprints were brought off the shelf, and a highly qualified team was assembled to create it, albeit on a very short deadline. The egg was stable, and its creation process went fairly smoothly. ---- :Notable Moment #1 Tests for intelligence since 1 draconic year. ::For an unknown reason, for the first year of its life #2518 was incapable of speech. It communicated primarily through body language, only occasionally making its very simple calls (barking, whimpering, growling, etc.). When it reached the age of one draconic year, it somehow found the ability within itself to speak... and it knew a lot more than its caretakers thought. :Notable Moment #2 Tests for movement since 4 draconic years. ::require a higher security clearance to access this information. :Notable Moment #3 Tests for SUBJECT since 5 draconic years. ::require a higher security clearance to access this information. ---- :Notable Incident #1 Tests for aggression since 4 draconic years. ::Back when a foolish scientist (who has now been fired) proposed that #2518 be reconditioned and repurposed into a weapon, they and their team ran several aggression tests, all of which failed miserably for one reason: #2518 simply couldn't spar. No matter how much it was encouraged, ordered to, and even threatened (once; the scientist at fault was fired as well), the subject was incapable of attacking even the harmless training dummies. The reason for the complete absence of aggression in the subject is still unknown. :Notable Incident #2 SUBJECT lesson at age 5 in draconic years. ::require a higher security clearance to access this information. :Notable Incident #3 SUBJECT since age 7 in draconic years. ::require a higher security clearance to access this information. Note 04: Wholly average when compared to the rest of the projects; but in its own way, it is perfect. SKILLSETS & WEAKNESS STATS FOR EXPERIMENT 2518 tba : Speed : Stealth : Strength : Intelligence : Empathy : Agility * Add * Add * Add * Add * Add Note 05: After the end of the project, #2518 will likely need to stay in the possession of Project: Divinity or donated to a rescue organization instead of being introduced into proper draconic society. NOTES *#2518 is actually the youngest of the subjects, being the 12,334th attempt at an IceWing--its code was reset back to #0001 after attempt #9999 was reached, for consistency with the other subjects. *#2518 is the only subject which staff members are required to actively address using its chosen name, though several other caretakers refer to their subjects with their subjects' chosen aliases. Note 06: It's going to meet the others for the first time today. I'm excited, and yet worried. This could easily end in utter disaster. INTERACTIONS |-| In Divinity= * TBA |-| Others= * TBA Note 07: It's starting to look at us funny... I can only guess what it's learned, but I'll bet all three of the moons it's nothing good. IMAGES july 2019 feb 2019 original template created by [[User:DigitalJackal|'DigitalJackal']], modified by [[User:FearStrikerKrysantheShimmer|'Fear']]. Category:Content (Gøssamer) Category:Characters Category:Artificially Created Category:IceWings Category:Females Category:Occupation (Healer) Category:Mature Content